The Music Box
The Music Box is a secret area that is able to be unlocked after reaching at least Floor 1000 on Electipotenza Lane. It is found in Miitopia: Reset. Where It's Mentioned The Legend of the Music Box is unlocked by reaching certain requirements. You must: * Beat the game. * Take 5 missions from each of the post-game classes. * Have a Pop Star in the party. * Encounter the "Take a Break" screen at least once. * Meet up with the Great Sage by losing battles. * Don't let him leave. * Enter any stage. After meeting these requirements, a special conversation will start with the Great Sage. Lead Mii: ... Great Sage: Well, it seems that the air is a bit stagnant. Why don't I tell a story? 2nd Mii: Oh? What's it about? Great Sage: You'll see. Great Sage: Many years ago, long before the Dark Curse was conceived, the gods of this world created a music box. Great Sage: Each gave up a part of their face to create the melody it played. Great Sage: That song was to seal those who heard it inside or grant them immeasurable power. Great Sage: Which took effect depends on the heart of the player. Lead Mii: WOAH! Great Sage: However, someone stole this artifact. Great Sage: No one knows who did it or how. Great Sage: The gods were angered and split the music sheet across the land. Great Sage: The music box without it's heavenly piece is simply that: a music box. Great Sage: To this day, it hasn't been found. 3rd Mii: Wow... What does it look like? Great Sage: It varies from legend to legend, but it's frequently portrayed as a fairly plain black box with a white music note on top. 2nd Mii: Well, now we know what to look for if we need a power boost. How to Unlock The quest to unlock the Music Box is unlocked after reaching at least Floor 1000 on Electipotenza Lane. After you leave the area, go to Greenhorne. You'll see a small, pale girl Mii in a pink and white tutu holding a small white music box decorated intricately with jewels. Dancer Lady: *Sigh...* Dancer Lady: Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you there. Dancer Lady: Just call me (Dancer Lady). It's what my friends call me. Dancer Lady: My music box isn't working. The Dark Lord tried to steal my face, but when I started playing my music box, I got it back. Dancer Lady: Unfortunately, that made the box break and the song it played disappeared. Twist: Can you help me? (Accept) Twist: Oh, thank you! Twist: The song was spread across the world, so you'll need to search far and wide. Twist: Not only that, but the crank, note player... Thingy, and the ballerina figure got split up too. Twist: Come back when you finish the song and find the parts to fix my music box! After this quest is given to you, random levels from every land will now have a music note on them. That means the level has either a music box piece or note. Wherever the piece is, the enemies will be leveled up to twice the player's level. Once the piece is retrieved, the enemies will go back to their normal level. (Deny) Dancer Lady: Oh... I understand. Dancer Lady: It would, perhaps, be a long journey anyway. After this quest is given to you, random levels from every land will now have a music note on them. That means the level has either a music box piece or note. Wherever the piece is, the enemies will be leveled up to twice the player's level. Once the piece is retrieved, the enemies will go back to their normal level. Category:Found on Electipotenza Lane Category:Miitopia: Reset